


pretend boyfriends!AU

by reinacadeea



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Home Farm is a castle, M/M, Pretend Boyfriends!AU, robert is estate manager and NOT happy about it, robronsecretsanta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 22:40:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5603563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinacadeea/pseuds/reinacadeea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Home Farm has been in the Sugdens' possession for years and Robert sits with the overall responsibility, so when his stepmother gifts Andy and Katie shares of the company he is not impressed. </p><p>Features mechanic Aaron, sexually ambiguous Rob, London at Christmastime, banter, family pride and smarter beyond her years Victoria</p>
            </blockquote>





	pretend boyfriends!AU

**Author's Note:**

> For sugdenlivesy for the robronsecretsanta :)

He's hiding away in the library, third glass of bourbon warming in his hand where its rested on the chair's rest. The open bottle of alcohol sits open on the table in front of him, perspiration sliding slowly down. 

He huffs again, mind too busy, body too distraught to relax properly. The only thing that makes any sense is the warm feeling in the pit of his stomach, telling him the bourbon is working. 

"Rob," a tentative voice speaks from the doorway into the dining room where Andy has just announced the happy news. 

"Leave me alone, Victoria," he says and pulls the glass to his lips, swallowing another mouthful. 

She comes in anyway, closer, her heels clicking and the sound of fabric tangling around her ankles. She looks like Sarah in that dress, timeless and beautiful. Her dress is long and shimmering black, perfect for the reception going on outside the door he closed after himself. She looks much older than her twenty-one years, resilient and strong. 

He allows her to take the glass from his hands and just watches as she takes a sip for herself, grimacing at the taste. 

"Dad's old stock?" she asks. 

He nods. 

"Why did you go off on Andy and Katie?" she asks softly. 

"You know why," he says coolly. "It should be me running the estate. I'm the only one with the proper credentials. I'm the heir. I'm a proper Sugden, not adopted like Andy."

The words are spiteful, not quite as spiteful as the ones he said in full view of everyone. But Victoria flinches all the same. 

"It should be me or you, no one else." 

"Andy is our brother too," she says. "Him and Katie are valuable assets to the estate. Diane is just making sure everything is settled with the cancer coming back." 

"It's just because I didn't marry Chrissie. None of this would have been a problem if she had been my wife," he remarks icily. 

Victoria's eyes are wide as saucers. "You couldn't marry Chrissie." 

"I should have." 

"No, then you would have been a hypocrite, Rob," Victoria says sharply. 

"I'm not gay," he reminds her for the hundredth time. 

"Whatever," she says annoyed and leans back against the table in front of him. 

Chrissie had been the perfect wife. A ruthless businesswoman, a fiercely loyal girlfriend and rich enough to open doors that benefitted Emmerdale Hall, affectionally dubbed Home Farm since the renaming of the nearby village some twenty years ago. But Chrissie is gone, disappeared with his continued deceit and inability to change for her. Still the bitterness sits sharp in his throat that his deception didn't work well enough, wasn't wholly complete. 

It stings when Andy, adopted Andy, gets the wife and 33,3 percent of the shares. It's Robert's business, has been for the last five years since he took over. He knows full well what exactly Andy does for the estate and it does not involve long hours on the phone, arranging businesses and trying to pay off the still massive debts their father so generously left on his death bed. 

"No one is saying you shouldn't be Estate Manager," Victoria says. "Least of all Diane." 

"I should be director of the company," he says spitefully. 

"You should check your ego at the door and leave Andy and Katie alone. They're getting married soon and Diane is giving them the shares as a wedding present. Deal with it." 

He snorts. "Piss off, you nosy cow." 

"Gladly," she murmurs on her way out, dress shimmering in the soft light. 

\--

He only goes to the village on occasion, preferring the estate business over the petty villagers and their nosiness. Leeds or Liverpool are bigger and have more business opportunities that little Emmerdale can only dream off. 

But the Austin Healy is acting up again and the Dingles are the only mechanics he trusts with his vintage cars. They like their money, those Dingles, and that is something he can work with easily. 

He idles up the driveway and sees Chas Dingle's lad in greasy coveralls bent over some shitty Mazda. 

"Is Debbie about?" he asks, speaking over the music the lad is blasting from inside the garage. 

The lad startles and straightens up to give him an unimpressed look. "Let me guess, you're Sugden, the oldest one." 

Robert gets out off the car, leaning against it with his arms crossed. "Depends." 

"Vintage car, flashy clothes, egomaniac," the lad keeps on. "I know what you're about." 

Robert is amused despite himself. "Impressive. My reputation precedes me. And you are?" 

"Aaron," the lad says. 

"What do you know about vintage cars?" Robert asks. 

"Give me five minutes," Aaron says, chest puffed up. 

It's weirdly attractive. "Be my guest," Robert says and gestures widely towards the car. 

Aaron gives him a complete rundown on the car before the five minutes are up and Robert feels the familiar tendrils of attraction curling somewhere near his zipper. 

"It just needs a quick fixing," Aaron ends, but Robert only heard half of it. "It'll be done in an hour." 

He wanders down to the café for coffees, letting the villagers business wash over him, mindless tatter going on in the background of his mind while they stay decidedly on the shapely arse of one mechanic bent over his precious Austin Healy. It's almost out of wet dream, really. 

Nicola gives him a dirty look when he orders two coffees from her seat in one of the sofas, muttering to Bernice. Still bitter about being sacked, he supposes. 

"Who's he buying two coffees for?" He hears Nicola whisper loudly when he's about to leave. "New lady to cheat on with a lad perhaps." 

"Don't be so crude, Nico," Bernice says scandalised.

He ignores them and makes his way back to the garage, seeing Aaron fiddling with the engine expertly. 

"Back already?" he asks amused. 

Robert sits the cup he isn't holding so Aaron can see it and pulls up a chair besides his car. "Tell me more about that Mustang." 

-

Five people live on the estate at all times, himself, Diane, Doug her eccentric boyfriend who also works in the gardens, at times Victoria when the mood strikes her and finally a German Shepard that mostly roams on its own, keeping up appearances of a guard dog. Sam Dingle takes care of it mostly, letting it inside when it's winter, like he takes care of so many odd jobs around the estate. 

It's staring at him while he directs the caterers inside, marking off every time a job is done. His ears are freezing in the cold, but he supposes he isn't as unlucky as Max who lives outside for most of the year. Out in the cold without companionship. 

He almost sighs at his own metaphor. 

"All ready, pet?" Diane asks, coming outside in her heavy coat, warm woollen mittens covering her hands. 

He tucks his iPad under his arms and pushes his hands into his pockets, trying to regain a little warmth in his fingertips. "Of course," he says. 

She says. "Are you still mad?" 

He laughs. "Why would I be mad? It's only my legacy, my family home." 

"It's Andy's too," Diane says, warningly.

"It's not," he says angrily. "It's not even yours." 

"Robert, Jack named me director of this company because you were too busy traipsing around Europe to care," she says sternly. 

"I went to uni in Paris for a year. That's hardly traipsing around," he mutters. 

"Still, you weren't here and I were. Do you blame him?" 

That's a loaded question and the second she says the words, he can tell she regrets it. 

"We all take part in the estate, Robert," she says. "Andy deserves it just as much as you do." 

He snorts. "Spare me." 

"It is as it is," Diane says with determination. "Jack would have wanted this." 

"Jack is dead," he shouts after her when she turns on her heels and walks back towards the house. He fumes quietly for a moment and stares at one of the workers who has the audacity to stop and stare. The worker quickly averts his stare and goes back to work. 

-

"I have a boyfriend." 

No one is more surprised to hear the words than himself and he quickly grabs his wine glass to down a mouthful of red wine. 

"No, you don't, Robert," Katie says, condescendingly. 

"Oh, you can read minds now," he says and watches as her cheeks flushes. 

"What's this?" Diane says. "Have you been keeping secrets again now?" 

He wants to stand up and leave them all. Everyone except Victoria. He doesn't, doesn't give them the satisfaction. "It's true," he says, the lie forming easily on his lips. "It's a new thing I'm trying." 

"Blokes?" Andy says with a sceptic look in his eyes. "Make up your mind." 

"What? Like you all of a sudden decided Katie was the love of your life," Robert says.

"Ey!" Katie says outraged. 

"Robert," Diane says sharply. 

"I'm just saying," he says. "I'm not the only one who changes their minds." 

The silence that follows is uncomfortable and strained. He revels in it. He can almost hear Katie screaming at Andy for not defending her and Diane trying to apologise. It's a farce, all of it. 

It's not until he's standing over his sink, brushing his teeth that he realises the implications of what he just told his family. He's not gay. Never has been and finds some women just as alluring as the hard planes of a man. But he can't deny that recently, women has started to lose their appeal - maybe it's their many complications, the way he so easily sways them. 

What that means, really means, is hard to put a finger on. He doesn't look in the mirror and think 'oy, blokes only now' or 'ew, girls'. It's complicated and always has been in his mind. 

Still he told them it was a boyfriend, an actual boyfriend. 

"Shit," he mutters and goes to bed. 

-

The honest to God truth is that he has no idea what sort of type constitutes as a good boyfriend. Blokes are for sex, women to keep the Sugden name alive - his actual future. He knows he has very little preference for how his shags look, only that they have a certain kind of feistiness in their eyes that he likes. A common denominator. 

He drives by the village, stares regretfully at Aaron up at the garage. A Dingle at the dinner table with their loud voices and uncultured inbredness. Diane would have a fib and Katie wouldn't believe her own eyes. It almost makes him turn around. Almost. Still, a gay Dingle. Not likely. 

He reaches Bar West after eight, having had a meeting with a client in Hotten anyway. The Healy is safely parked behind an expensive pay rate and he's taken off his tie, opened a couple of buttons on his shirt and ruffled his hair just as bit. It'll do.

The music is bland enough to create an atmosphere and he sees a group chatting loudly in a corner. It's also Thursday night. He goes up to the bar to orders beer, scanning the crowd, trying not to be too obvious about it. He attracts attention, he can tell, and just the kind of attention he is usually after. Whether that will be constructive to his plans remains to be seen. 

"Never seen you around here before," someone says beside him at the bar and he almost startles. Instead, he turns his head slowly. 

"Aaron," he states surprised. 

Aaron is leant against the counter, one hip jutted, and a half-drunk pint in his hand. "Robert," he says with a half-smile. 

"You're gay," Robert exclaims, putting to-and-to together. 

"Last I checked," Aaron says, rolling his eyes. 

"I need you to do me a favour," Robert says, a strange sort of satisfaction curling inside him, wanting to up Andy in any way he can. Turning up with the local mechanic should do the trick just fine. 

Aaron's face goes through several stages during Robert's preposition. 

"What do you say?" Robert says, trying for a cheeky smile. 

"A weekend away to London with your family? Playing your boyfriend to rub it in Andy's face? Fancy dress code and all?" Aaron asks, downing the rest of his pint. 

Robert signals for another. "Sounds about right." 

"No," Aaron says. 

"Why?" Robert asks, trying not to keep the disappointment out of his voice. "I'll pay for all of it." 

Aaron rolls his eyes. 

"What? Out with it if you've got issues." 

"Have you tried telling the truth? Tell them you're actually gay instead of whatever you're trying to convince yourself," Aaron says, accepting the pint from the bartender.

"I'm not gay." The response is automatic and a bit hypocritical considering what he is asking of Aaron. "It's that cow Katie, convincing Diane she's entitled to Home Farm. I have to one-up her, tell her she isn't can't just take my family's legacy, our pride, just because she wants a better house for her and Andy." 

Aaron frowns. "I don't think that's what she's after, mate." 

"Whose side are you on anyway?" 

Aaron throws his hand up in mock-surrender. 

"Sorry," Robert says, starring into the bottom of his pint, feeling the residual anger of Katie sitting at their dinner table, having the gall to ask for Wylie's Farm to 'build a home for Jack and Sarah'. They're not even her kids. 

"The food better be good." 

Robert looks at Aaron surprised, not sure he actually heard correct. 

"I'm not wearing a tie," Aaron tells him, bumping his shoulder against Robert when he pulls up a chair beside Robert's at the bar. "I hate red wine and you better get me two tickets for Liverpool's Europe League match next months against PSG. They're sold out." 

"I'll get them," Robert promises, already mentally looking through his catalogue of contacts in Liverpool. "I'll do it." 

"Good," Aaron says and clinks their glasses. "We have an agreement then." 

Robert stares at him, mouth slightly open and swallows audibly. "Okay," he breathes out. 

-

It's the weekend. The big weekend and Robert wants to punch his brother in the face.

"What's he paying you to come with?" Andy asks with a wide mocking smile. 

Aaron shifts beside Robert. 

"Leave them alone, Andy," Victoria says, arms crossed over her expensive winter coat. "We like Aaron, remember." 

Katie looks ready to say something else, but is silenced by a withering look from Diane. 

"Let's all enjoy ourselves," Diane says and starts inside the hotel lobby and the accompanying warmth. "No more petty fighting." 

Robert helps her sign in, leaving Aaron with Victoria who he knows are almost matched in age and has known each other for years. At least she's on their side, relatively. 

Diane made the bookings weeks ago and Robert made sure to change at least half of the arrangements, knowing if he's rooming anywhere close to his brother, blood is bound to happen. Aaron and him are one floor up, separate from the rest of the party and closer to the indoor pool. 

"That's massive," Aaron says, standing stock still in front of the telly in their room. 

Robert has got the same Panasonic in his own bedroom at Home Farm, but delights in Aaron's reaction nonetheless. "Beer?" he asks, trying to put Aaron at ease. 

"Ta," Aaron says, accepting it easily. "So..." 

Robert sits down at the edge of the bed, staring up at him. "What?" 

Aaron sits down beside him. "What am I really supposed to do here? I'm not Cain or Charity, you know. I don't mess things up for the fun of it." 

"Uhm," Robert says but realises he had, has, no plan and never had. Apart from proving everyone wrong, he just... He doesn't want to be alone while Andy finally got around to giving Katie the happy ending they should have had the first time around or Diane finding stability and comfort with Doug in her older years. Victoria is still young, too young, and he personally makes sure any bloke she brings home are aware of exactly how much he loves her. "Just pretend you like me I suppose," he says softly. 

Aaron quirks his eyes brows. "You got me all this just so I'd pretend I liked ya?" 

Robert swallows. 

"You should get me a proper pint then," Aaron says, bumping his shoulder, oddly reminiscent of their conversation at Bar West. 

"There is a bar downstairs," Robert comments. 

"Let's go to a real one," Aaron says. "Relax for a bit, pretend we like each other and all." 

Robert finds he doesn't have to pretend. 

-

He doesn't have to pretend when Aaron makes him laugh. When he returns his smile easily. He doesn't have to pretend groaning in dismay when Diane wants them all back for dinner in an hour. 

Whatever bar they have found in SoHo is full of an eclectic mix of 'types', all sorts of types that are decidedly not straight. He almost turned around when Aaron opened the door, but decided he is better than that. He is a man of the future, of today's fluid sexualities and political campaigns. Traditionalism is for the weak. 

"Not my type," Aaron says about half the bar's inhabitants when Robert tries to zero in. "I fancy actual blokes." 

"That's a terrible thing to say," Robert sputters, their legs twined together under the table. 

Aaron shrugs and Robert decides that someday he will ask. There is a story there and for all that Aaron isn't the most talkative sort, he talks plenty when it's just the two of them. 

"Never liked London, me," Aaron admits when they're walking up towards Buckingham Palace, lit beautifully as usually at Christmastime. "Or big cities for that matter." 

They've skipped out of dinner tonight, pleading a weak excuse that will make Diane tut and Victoria smirk knowingly. 

"Too busy?" Robert asks, glancing sideways at him. 

"Too noisy." 

Robert nods like he understands, but he doesn't, not really. The only reason he lives in Emmerdale Hall and not in a bustling city is because of his legacy, the grand estate that has been in his family for centuries. 

"It's all right, this," Aaron says, nodding towards the lights and vaguely towards Robert, or at least Robert thinks so. He wants Aaron to mean him, too. 

"Yeah," he sighs and hesitantly puts his hand on the small of Aaron's back, guiding them towards a small stand that sells coffee. He buys coffee for them both and it's nice, quiet between them. 

"So, you're all right with it? Your life? Being a mechanic in your uncle's garage the rest of your life?" he asks and he genuinely wants to know. 

Aaron worries his lips. "It's not a bad life. Nothing like your grandiose living up at the big castle." 

"Is that meant to be an insult?" Robert says, grinning. 

Aaron shrugs, grinning back. "But I like it, me," he says, suddenly a bit more serious. "I don't need much." 

Robert tilts his head, contemplating his words. "I couldn't live without it, the money, the estate," he admits. 

"You could, you just don't want to," Aaron remarks. 

"Maybe, but it's all I've ever wanted. I'll do anything to keep it in the family." 

"I believe ya," Aaron says. "Does it make you happy?" 

Robert doesn't know how to answer that. 

Aaron buys them another round of pints in a pub around the corner from the hotel and they watch a game behind the bar, sitting in comfortable silence, only occasionally interrupted by a remark. 

But Robert doesn't pay attention to the game, not really. Aaron's question loops around his brain, trying to connect little thoughts with feelings he's had at particular moments in time. He feels happy most of the time. Like when deals go right or his cunning makes another contribution to the debt that seems endless. Still the day he managed to bring in more than what was going out was a day he was truly happy. That is two years ago, back when Chrissie was still around and he finally thought his life was on the right track. 

Forward two years and he's sat in a bar, getting slowly more drunk, with his fake boyfriend, Aaron Dingle, the local greasemonkey, Chrissie nowhere in sight and Lawrence's millions gone. 

"Is your last name Dingle?" he suddenly blurts out. "Cos you are one, right?" 

Aaron snorts. "I'm a Dingle all right. But it's Livesy actually." 

"Livesy," Robert says, testing it on his tongue. "I thought Chas was the feminist type, giving her offspring such a standout name." 

"She was too young to be a mum," Aaron says, looking uncomfortable. Another story.

Robert is not too young anymore and while Chrissie had a teenage son, he wanted her to have one of his as well. He wanted it so much that when he went out to see some random, he almost felt guilty. 

-

They manage to avoid his family entirely on Friday, stumbling into their room well after midnight massively drunk, almost giggling like teenagers. 

Robert wakes the next morning, an arm slung over Aaron's waist and his front pressed against Aaron's back. He tries not to stiffen, not only in his body but in other places as well, but is entirely unsuccessful. He feels comfortable, well rested (apart from the hangover) and turned on. 

He grunts and untangles himself regretfully. Aaron is doing him a favour. There is no point in taking advantage of his kindness and he goes to the loo and turns on the water, a bit colder than usual. 

When he comes out, sated and clean, Aaron is awake and standing over the Nespresso machine, fiddling with the complimentary tastes. 

"Morning," Robert says and Aaron startles, flushing bright red. 

"Morning," he replies. "Wanna cuppa?" 

Robert nods. "Hey, Aaron?" 

Aaron looks up. He looks hungover, but just as attractive as Robert remembers from yesterday. 

"Thanks for yesterday," Robert tells him honestly. "I had a good night." 

"Yeah," Aaron says uncomfortable. "Me, too." 

They smile awkwardly at each other when someone knocks on the door and they have to put up a front again. 

-

Surprisingly, Saturday is pain free. Maybe it's the hangover making him placid and languid, feeling residual enjoyment from the night before when his conversations with Aaron were effortless and fulfilling. It feels like with the combined power of Aaron and Victoria, he has no need to clash with his adopted brother and fiancé. 

It's almost nice. 

Sunday morning, he once again wakes tangled with Aaron, feeling warm and content. He spends a moment feeling confused because Aaron doesn't like him, is only here because he pities Robert and his messed up family and their rich people problems. 

He walks down the breakfast in a foul mood, angling for a fight the moment he spots Andy and Katie coming down, smiling happily at each other. Aaron gives him the side-eye, looking at him suspiciously like he can read his bitter thoughts. 

"Relax," he murmurs at Robert when they are standing in front of the sausages alone.

Robert huffs. 

"I cannot tell you how pleased I am that you want to build new stables. I really feel like this could put Home Farm in the market," Katie says happily when they walk back to their table and Robert freezes. Stables? New ones? 

"I agree, pet," Diane says, smiling. "The current ones are so run down at this point. It's an investment in the future." 

"You're joking?" Robert says loudly and he occupants of the table stare at him surprised. "Not with the estate's money I hope?" 

"Robert, I was going to tell you," Diane says. 

"So you're paying for it yourself then? Out of your own pocket?" he asks angrily. 

"It's an investment," she says. 

"It's her decision, Rob," Andy says angrily. "Besides with all those cars you buy there must be some money to go by." 

Robert is so frozen in anger that he barely feels Aaron's hand keeping him in the chair. But it still calms him, centres him somewhat, and when he speaks, he doesn't shout. "I made that money while traipsing around Europe. It's my own bloody money that I made by myself. It's my bloody money that turned the profit on Home Farm around, not some miraculous secret funding. It's also my money that's keeping the stables running, not the estate's! Diane, you have no say in financial matters and frankly you should keep your nose out. 

How are you all so bloody stupid?" he announces angrily and walks off, ignoring Victoria's shouts for him to stop. 

-

He's aware he's sulking, lying back on the big plush bed he's been sharing with Aaron in a very platonic way for the last two nights. Absently, he wonders what he could do make it last. Aaron's been. Refuge in this nightmare weekend and getting to know him, a rare delight in his otherwise dreary days. 

He doesn't sit up when he hears the lock on the door open and the door opening and quickly falling shut behind Aaron. 

Aaron comes closer, not speaking and Robert feels the dip if the bed. But not beside him as he thought. He sucks in a breath and relishes the feel of Aaron kneeling over him. They meet somewhere in the middle, kissing long and hard, tongues duelling, and Robert groans happily. He flips them over, trapping Aaron beneath him and they stare at each other. 

"What are you doing?" he whispers like it's some sort of secret. 

"Acting on impulse," Aaron replies with a cheeky grin that Robert kisses away. 

"Keep doing it," Robert urges him between kisses. 

Aaron does, thankfully. 

In Robert's Austin Healy on the way home to their little village and their big dramas, Robert asks Aaron why he came up to him at Bar West. 

"You're fit," Aaron says. "Was gonna ask you out for a beer, but then your scheming got in the way." 

Robert frowns. "I didn't realise." 

"I think you're always going to be scheming," Aaron says and Robert looks away from the road for second to take in his serious face. "But, but I think it's always for the good of what you believe in, like keeping Emmerdale Hall in the family and half the village in business. I fancy blokes like that." 

"I fancy you," Robert says honestly and doesn't try to keep the smile off his face. Aaron won't judge him anyway. 

-

The night before the big wedding, Robert sits in the same library, the same glass of scotch in his hand. But this time, he's got a buzzing phone, Aaron on the other end narrating his mum's drunken antics. And this this time it isn't Victoria that comes to see him. 

"Hello, pet," Diane says and he startles, switching his phone off. 

He doesn't say anything, but doesn't object when she sits down in the chair beside him. He remembers Jack sitting in this very same chair when he was a kid, his mum miserable in the other one and him and Andy playing quietly while pretending everything was all right. 

"I had a talk with Rakesh," she says softly. "We went over the books, sorted through years of numbers." 

His phone buzzes with another text from Aaron. 

"I want to say 'thank you'," she says. "I've decided you should be director of the company. I think you've proved you deserve it, that you should have had the title years ago. You should have the final say in estate business from now on."

"Diane," he says surprised. 

"Just say thank you." 

He does.

She gives him a blinding smile. "What are you even doing up here? With the way your phone keeps buzzing, I should think a certain lad wants your attention." 

He blushes. Which he honestly can't remember doing since he was sixteen and still awkward. "He's got it," he tells her. 

She runs a hand over his shoulder and gives his arm a squeeze. "I'm glad you're happy." 

He realises he is. What a strange feeling. 

-

Aaron is his date to the wedding. No one cares. They're not even pretending and Robert can't remember the last time he didn't have to pretend to be happy. 

Aaron's a bloke, but he's Robert's bloke and that's all right, really, in the end.

 

End

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr as reinacadeea as well. Come say hi :) happy new year


End file.
